


Bipartisanship

by atomically



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: American Politics, Drabble, Gen, but mostly just alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomically/pseuds/atomically
Summary: He is cut along jagged lines of blue and red across a white backdrop.





	Bipartisanship

He is cut along jagged lines of blue and red across a white backdrop. Rationality tells him that neither are similar; the jabs of dissatisfaction in his gut are telling him otherwise.

Sometimes it’s easier when the values are much more clear-cut—when he knows what he stands for or should stand for, when he knows how it benefits him. But sometimes it isn’t so easy, not when his agendas contradict with each other, with himself, and he finds it near impossible to agree with the warring states of his impulses and desires.

It’s grown harder to bipartisan himself, nowadays.

(A government by the people, of the people, for the people—if only he knew what that’s supposed to mean, these days.)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HWD drabble night.


End file.
